Why Me?
by Paradise24
Summary: Renesme's feelings on being a teen half-vampire...possible Oneshot but i I get good reviews some twists may occur
1. Hi! I'm a teen halfvampire!

**AN: HI! this is my first ever fanfic so be kind REVIEW!!!**

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately i don't own anybody! *sobs uncontrolably* but I do own the English teacher...

**Why Me?**

Chapter 1

_Nessie_

The snow came down in huge flakes lightly coming to rest on the dirty tarmac of the school's driveway. "Typical" muttered Renesmee known to… well everyone (except her mother) as Nessie.

"The one snowy day we get and I'm stuck in a English room getting taught rubbish like where do you put semi-colons when your writing essays."

The bell drilled into Nessie's head due to her sensitive hearing, so she jumped up from her seat while scraping back her chair and jammed all her belongings into her backpack. Running forward all she could think about was getting in early for lunch.

"Renesmee Cullen, where are you off to in such a hurry" the English teacher was up from his chair and walking forward.

"Lunch….Sir" Nessie didn't mean it to sound cheeky, but somehow it did. She became aware of the unwelcoming silence. No one had seemed to have left the room which was unusual.

"Well I need to have a word with you" and then looking at the rest of the class he said

"Well what are you waiting for the bell has gone…or do you want me to carry on teaching because I would be more than happy to…we are a bit behind on the syllabus" with that there seemed to be a stampede of children scrambling over each other as so to get to lunch first. The English teacher known as Mr. Dribey chuckled to himself. He walked back to his desk getting ready to mark work for the lesson after lunch. Looking up he remembered he had asked someone to stay behind.

"Ah Renesmee you have been a little…well let's say disturbing in some of your creative pieces talking about vampires and werewolves, you seem to know a lot about them and I'm just saying that maybe you should stop believing in fairytales. I'm not saying stop writing about them, no they are very good it's just writing about them as if they have proper lives and live amongst other people and go to school with them, it's just that with your exams coming up you're not going to get very good marks using an unbelievable story lines like you normally do…o.k." All Nessie could do was nod and say 'yes sir' she was speechless she started thinking about it on her way to lunch muttering about annoying men in tweed jackets who had no idea about what really went on in the world. Vampires aren't legends are they I am one, well kind of. My mum is and so are my dad and all the other Cullen's. As she walked into the lunchroom she was met by a roar of noise some people were throwing food others were shouting across to other people she made her way to the very back of the lunch room she didn't really feel that hungry anymore.

Her talk with Mr. Dribey had brought something to view. What would happen if her dad wasn't a vampire and just a normal person with a normal job like being a banker or an accountant or her mum was just an editor? Life would be normal that way no one had ever thought of her any different everyone thought she was just a normal girl with a normal happy life, but she was the total opposite. She started daydreaming about what her life would be like and she started hating herself and her family more and more about being vampires, why did her mum and dad have her why did they even think about putting an innocent child through all this misery. Sometimes she just thought that her parents did it just to spite the person that they created. The rest of the day Nessie doodled pictures and wrote little sentences, about how she wished her parents weren't vampires, all over her rough book.

She even wished that they hadn't had her at least then they could do anything they wanted and it didn't make people think she was weird or different, she would be normal.

As she walked home from school (she normally ran, but she didn't even notice she wasn't going very fast at all.) She started composing her mind so it was impossible to know what she had been thinking about even her dad wouldn't know. Feeling guilty was the worst emotion in the world, she hated herself for thinking that her parents had her out of hatred, they had her out of love and compassion. They loved each other and they loved their child how could she have thought any differently.

**AN: So what do you think? I'm not gonna write anymore if I don't get a lot of good reviews because I'm still not sure about it so I thought I'd get you're opinions....right.....PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! or I'll find James and set him on you! Mwuhahahaha....**


	2. What?

**AN: YAY!!! Another Chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed and added me to their favorites!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO-ONE! WHAAA!**

**Why Me?**

Chapter 2

_Nessie_

There was a huge gust of wind and the door that I had just walked through had slammed shut.

"Renesmee Cullen, what have I told you about shutting the doors behind you, you could damage the doorframe." Mum's voice echoed through the living room. Why was she so determined that the door should be kept shut. According to Uncle Emmett the door has been through a lot worse.

"Nessie, I'm going to ask you this once and you are going to answer me truthfully because if you don't then one way or another I will find out. What has your Uncle been telling you about?" Dad's voice drifted down the staircase, and shortly afterwards he was coming gracefully down the stairs. Damn how was I going to get out of this one, I promised Emmett that I wouldn't think about it.

"Nothing, why do you always have to assume the worst about Uncle Emmett I just don't get it." I was getting annoyed. Everyone thought Emmett was this really bad person, but he was the only one I could have fun with. Without waiting for an answer I brushed past my dad and climbed the sturdy staircase up to my room. 'Might as well do my homework for once.' I muttered to myself. The door downstairs was flung open and even from my room I could feel the rush of cold, surge through me.

"Nessie. Where are you? I need to talk to you." Alice's sweet voice made me dump down my pen and almost sprint down the stairs.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, if she was going to ask me to go shopping with her then I was not going.

"What were you planning on doing tonight?" Alice almost demanded. Wow I hadn't seen her this crazy since dad wouldn't let me go hunting with her, saying I wasn't ready yet.

"Um…I was going to see a movie with Jake" I responded, it was true in a way I was going to the movies it's just I wasn't going with Jake.

"Are you sure it's just you and Jake?" She inquired.

"Well…there will be other people there like..." I started I couldn't think of anyone.

"Who Nessie?" Alice almost shouted. She was very touchy about this. I heard mum's graceful footsteps coming through the kitchen door.

"Alice, how are you do you want to come in? We were just going to the shopping centre an we're in a bit of a hurry, but if there is anything that was important that you wanted to say" When were we going shopping, god mum never consults me about anything.

"Oh…um, it's nothing it's just I needed to talk to Nessie." Alice was starting to walk backwards towards the door

"But it's nothing really important" Then she turned her head towards me and said

"Be careful tonight Nessie" and with that she turned and sprinted towards the river.

After thinking about what Alice said, I turned round to get ready.

"Where are you going?" My mum's voice followed me to my room.

"I'm going to get changed…I'm going out."

"Well…don't come home late then." Mum thought that I was still a kid

"Geez mum your so over-protective" I whined and with that I slammed my bedroom door shut.

**REVIEW!!! Same applies to the last chapter no reviews=no chapters**


End file.
